


Tim unmasks for Kon

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, M/M, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I don’t know I just really like this one, I just feel like they’re very in love and it’s an emotional choice that shows how big a deal this is for him





	Tim unmasks for Kon

Kon hovered over a run down apartment building in East Gotham. He hated this city, in Metroplis everything was clean straight lines. You could always find your way around, Gotham the streets doubled back on themselves, and it was dirty. He wasn’t sure if he was developing some kind of super smell or if Gotham really did always smell like week old trash and wet dog.

Kon has been doing this for nearly 3 months now. Dating Robin, if thats what they’re doing, if you can be dating a boy who’s name you don’t know who’s face you’ve never fully seen. Some times Robin would just show up on a roof top some where Kon hadn’t known he’d be that night and they’d hang out, more often they made out or fooled around. If you don’t talk about something it’s easier not to define what it is. Sometimes he’d get a note with a scribbled address slipped playfully onto his person, once in the bottom of his boot, tonight into his jacket pocket. he never saw Rob do it, and still didn’t know how how he’d gotten one into the waste band of his uniform with out Kon noticing. He nearly died when Bart noticed it first and pointed it out. 

At first the mask had been fun. There’d be a wild thrill in meeting a boy in a mask. A thrill in being two teenaged boys with out restrictions or limitations. No worries about parents walking in or disapproving. Well at least Kon didn’t have parents he didn’t know if Rob did or not, Batman wasn’t his father he’d made that clear once. At first the mystery had been part of the fun, the boy he was kissing could be any one, be doing anything when they weren’t together. It was the kind of fun danger Kon suspected normal people got from riding roller coasters. 

At some point though Kon stopped wanting Rob to be any body behind the mask. Now he wanted one boy behind the mask, with a name, and his own bed room that wasn’t in one of a dozen boring safe house apartments. He wanted to know where he went to school, if he went to school, Kon wanted to pick him up off the street and fly him to a roof top dinner date. He’d thought he didn’t like, didn’t want that lovey dating crap. He was Superboy after all, too cool for holding hands and bikes built for two. 

He’d gotten what he wanted, they skipped the romanic stuff, but no matter what else came off the mask stayed on. Kon had agreed to that the first time he’d kissed Robin, the mask wasn’t coming off and he wasn’t gonna get his real name, they weren’t going to define what they were. He’d agreed because he thought thats what he wanted, but after everything else came off the mask was still there, the last and biggest barrier between them. Kon thought that taking that mask off and seeing Rob’s eyes for the first time would be more personal and intimate than anything they’d done together. He’d tried to take it off, but no matter what they were doing Robin would gently but insistently stop him, they didn’t talk about those moments but Rob had to know Kon wanted to see him with out the mask. The first time he’d realized he wanted more Robin had been kissing his neck and Kon had wanted, needed to say his name, but it wasn’t there. Robin wasn’t his name, wasn’t any body’s name, it was a mask, a codename, a costume. You can not love a codename, a costume, a mask. 

Kon pulled up the window to the apartment Robin had told him in the note. He slide inside and saw Robin sitting on the couch, his cape was off dropped over a chair. Rob’s face broke into a huge smile that made Kon’s stomach do flips. He got up and crossed the room to Kon cupping Kon’s face in his green gloved hands and kissing him. Rob’s kisses were always soft, never pushing or demanding to be more than a kiss. “Hey handsome” He said with a smile that broke Kon’s heart, he knew he couldn’t take one more night like this, one more night with out saying it. Kon bite his lip “I don’t think I can do this” Robin pulled away with a confused look “what? why?” 

“Because I want to be your boyfriend?”

Rob turned away “shit. Kon… you know I can’t” 

“yeah I know, and I know its stupid to be in love with a boy I know nothing about, hell I don’t even know what color your eyes are, but I like you, I think I love you, and I know you can’t do that and its stupid and not fair for me to even ask you that, but you know I can’t keep doing this, ever time we’re together it hurts more, so this is it, goodbye.” he turned to leave trying to fight back the tears rolling down his cheeks. Robin looked at the floor and whispered “they’re blue” 

“what?”

“my eyes, they’re blue” Kon had imagined Robin with every color eye, but he’d never really thought they’d have the same eye color. “well I’d really like to know that for myself” Robin looked up at the ceiling tears starting to run down his face now “Kon, shit you know its not that easy”

“why not”

“You don’t have a secret identity, hell a year ago you didn’t even have a real name, you wouldn’t get it, every one you know, they became friends with a superhero intentionally, they knew the risks and did it any way. The people in my life Kon they didn’t sign up for this. Besides its bigger than me, I tell you me I give away Batman and Nightwing and Oracle I can’t do that”

Kon nodded “yeah I understand, thanks for letting me know I had a blue eyed boy, I’m just gonna… go” he turned slowly and walked toward the window, his hands were on the frame when Robin said “Timothy Jackson Drake” Kon turned around “What?” 

“my name, my name is Timothy Jackson Drake” and with that he reached up and pulled off the mask, blue blue eyes met Kon’s and they were beautiful. He crossed the room half walking half flying and swept Timothy off his feet kissing him deep and slow. When they broke apart he whispered “Timothy” and thought there really couldn’t be a more sexy sounding word in the world, the boy in his arms giggled “most people just call me Tim” Kon kissed him again longer this time and whispered “Tim” which some how sounded even better.


End file.
